To Have Warm Blood (Chapter 1)
by Agito the Guyver3
Summary: I have a few other fics to complete, but I want to get this off my chest... I hope you all like it. Please R&R no one does that for my fics anymore. PS seems best when listening to 'I hope you die' by The Bloodhound Gang but is still good otherwise.


Hi it's me Agito! If you'll remember, I was the one who asked you to vote on which couple you wanted me to write about. At the time I am writing this, the majority of the vote is for Mikau and Anju (I'm glad, I wanted that too.) I would like to note that this fic takes place several months before Magora's Mask, as we know it. 

Blah, blah, blah, I do not own Zelda… Blah, blah, blah, sue me, I sue back…

****

To Have Warm Blood

Chapter 1: _Lost_

Oh… it's lost? Well… then lets go straight to chapter 2. HA gocha! That's the name of this chapter: 'Lost' okay, funny? Okay.

****

Chapter 1: _Lost_

Mikau sighed and put his guitar down on the grass. "What's wrong Mikau?" Japas inquired (in his sorta British accent) as he continued to play the same tune over and over on the broken crab shell he used as a guitar. "I going to fast for ya?"

Mikau just shook his head, "Nah, I'm just tired, you don't mind if I turn it for the day do yah Japas?"

"Not at all, you're probably just in another one of your little funks, I'll see you latah."

"Thanks." Mikau mumbled as he rubbed his sore arm.

"What's wrong with your harm?" Japas shouted horrified, the Indigo-gos had just formed and already it looked like they would loose their lead guitarist!

Mikau just smiled proudly as he showed off the new pattern that had been added to the intricate tapestry on his arm. 

"God damnit Mikau! Another one?!?!"

"Yeah, do yah think Lulu will like it?"

"You are so sad, she wants me." Japas claimed loudly.

"What makes you say that?" Mikau shot back.

"I asked her out yesterday…" he began.

"She punched you." Mikau interrupted.

"Yeah… well," Japas rubbed the sore red spot over his left eye, "she didn't say 'no' and that's a start."

Mikau didn't answer to that. Instead, he dived off the tall island behind Zora's lair. The water was clear. It was easier to see through than the air, and helped ease the pain that the tattoo used to make itself known. He pushed off, reaching incredible speed; every now and then he would dart up and fly out of the water and down in again. _I wonder how –_ Mikau quickly pulled up; barely missing a Like-Like as it reached out for him. He turned around and scowled at it, complete with his one-fingered salute. _I wonder how this whole band thing is going to work out… _He began to wonder. _I only joined because I wanted to get to know Lulu; she was always so antisocial. _Mikau was so deep in thought that he didn't notice as he made his way closer to shore.

Some ways away, a zora girl noticed a faint light spot among the current. She knew instantly what it was and moved into position. She sat up and leaned against one of the wooden pillars holding up the building with the hook on the roof. She put her arms behind her back and pretended to look away, uninterested. Now if Mikau had been watching to where he was going, he would have probably stopped and talked to her, she was without a doubt very pretty by zora standards, maybe even better looking than Lulu, but that's not the point. The point is that Mikau wasn't paying attention, and so it's no surprise that he blasted past, the shock wave knocking her over.

_So if Lulu quits do I quit? _Mikau continued, not realizing he had moved at all. _Does she notice me? Does she care? Damn, love sucks. _Mikau opened his eyes. "AAAHHHH!!!!" panicking, he pushed off the shallow large rock that was jutting out of the shallow water. Keeping most of his speed, he slammed headfirst into the Iron Gate of the pirate's hideout and ricochet onto the shore. _What… happened? _was the last thing he thought before his consciousness faded into darkness.

"Why are you so glum Anju?" The redhead asked her companion, tilting her head in a curious fashion.

The taller girl just sighed, "It's Kafei. He and I broke up."

Cremia's eyes went wide. "Again, what it that? Your seventh?"

"Eighth." She replied, "It wouldn't be so bad but…"

"But what?"

Anju looked sad, "My dad isn't doing so well… the doctors say he's not going to make it…" 

"Oh… I'm so sorry Anju."

"And I don't want him to die thinking that… well… I would be alone." Anju sighed again, she had been considered so lucky to have won Kafei over… Anju, the girl who was neither ugly nor beautiful, at least compared to the other girls in town. Anju, the girl who's father ran a successful cafeteria even though when it came to her cooking, it would be safer to eat the food raw. And yet with all these apparent faults, Kafei, the mayor's son, had fallen for her. "I want dad to die happy."

"Don't worry, you and Kafei will be back together soon enough." Cremia reassured her friend.

"I don't want to go crawling back to him."

"What are you talking about?!?! He always comes crawling back to you! If it were the other way around, you and him would be over long ago."

They continued to walk in silence until an old memory gave Anju an idea. "Cremia, do you remember a few months back we used to…"

"I remember."

"Do you want to…"

"No."

So much for that idea. "Huh? What's that?" She pointed to their destination: Great Bay Coast. The two had decided to go on a vacation from their stressful lives. They could see along the coast, there were many beach parasols strewn about, some standing strait as usual, others pushed over by the wind. Underneath them were towels small white and read scraps of fabric left for people by nice fishermen. All these things coupled with the reflecting water and the sun high in the sky made for a breathtaking scene, but that wasn't what Anju was pointing to.

They both ran up to the sprawled gray mass on the ground. As they approached it they realized it wasn't exactly gray. It was a porcelain white, but oddly, between the shadow and the lighted spaces of skin was a sort of light bluish tone. It seemed almost human, two eyes a mouth, two legs and arms… but it also looked like a fish. It had fins on it's elbows and ankles, and long webbed toes. "Is it a… Zora?" Cremia asked, dumbfounded."

Anju nodded, "I think so… Quick, go get some towels, soak them in water then bring them back here." Cremia nodded and ran off to the nearest group of towels while Anju looked over the body for injuries. It didn't wear any clothes to speak of, (in all the Zelda games, if you count Zora Link, there are only three Zoras who wear clothes,) fortunately it, he, she whatever, didn't have any recognizable reproductive organs. This fact reassured Anju, but it was still a little awkward to be so close to a naked stranger. She found his right arm very interesting, on it was a very intricate pattern of red, green, yellow, and white. His head and neck had what appeared to be the beginnings of a similar pattern but nothing compared to that. She stroked her hand across the pattern, finding a soft spot on the skin, deciding that it would be safe to leave that alone, she turned her attention to his face. She smiled, it was so full of character, it had a stern quality but at the same time looked playful and cute. There was a red bruise on his forehead; she would have to see to that later. His chest was something else; she barely had to trace her fingers on it to feel the hard muscles just under the skin. _He's breathing_. But Anju still didn't move her hand; she just held it there until Cremia brought her back to reality.

"Anju! You're drooling!"

"Was not!" She protested, quickly wiping away the drool that had made it's way down her jaw. "I was just… uh… crying, yeah, I feel so sorry for him…"

Cremia sweatdropped, "Riiiiggghhhhtttt."

*******************************************************************************************

Okay, how did you like it? This may or may not have lemon content; I haven't decided yet, please R&R


End file.
